


Truth Spelled

by nebulalance



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, M/M, agatha casts a truth spell on simon, at watford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulalance/pseuds/nebulalance
Summary: Agatha casts a truth spell on Simon, and things happen.





	Truth Spelled

**Author's Note:**

> this very short (i’m sorry) one shot is for noe. they are my best friend and it’s their birthday tomorrow! happy almost birthday! i love you millions and i hope you like it! 
> 
> and if anyone else actually reads this, thank you and i hope you like it!
> 
> this one shot is also for the carry on countdown! the prompt for day one was at watford so here are everyone’s favourite watford boys.
> 
> again, i’m really sorry it’s so short please don’t hurt me

**BAZ**

When I return to the dorm, Snow is pacing around the room. I’m assuming it’s got something to do with Agatha - it usually does these days.

“Trouble in paradise, Snow?”

Snow freezes and looks at me. “What are you doing back here?” He virtually squeaks.

“Maybe you had forgotten, but this is my room as well yours.”

“You can’t be here. Not right now.”

He’s talking strangely fast. After a fight with Agatha, the last thing he wants is to see me, which hasn’t changed. It’s just how he’s reacting this time which is really odd. Normally, he tries to block out my remarks for as long as he possibly can until he eventually can’t anymore. Right now, though, he’s being really jumpy, which isn’t as entertaining as watching him get more and more wound up, if I’m honest.

Snow lumps onto his bed, biting his lip as he watches me sit down on my bed. I have no clue what’s going on or why he is acting so weirdly, but there’s always something with Snow. I try to ignore it and read, but it’s hard when you can feel eyes watching you.

I set my book down and turn slightly to face Snow. “What?”

He blinks at me. “What is it?”

Snow looks at me and frowns. “Promise me you won’t laugh. Or make any sort of remark, for that matter.”

I open my mouth to say something, but he intercepts before I can get the words out. “Baz, please.”

I nod slowly. He’s never talked like this to me, and I know it is something important. I don’t know why he trusts me with it, though.

“Agatha cast a truth spell on me,” he blurts the words out so fast that I can hardly understand him.

“What?”

“Agatha cast a truth spell on me.”

“Why is that an issue?”

Snow bites his lip again and looks up at me. Aleister Crowley, he’s beautiful. I’m trying to work out what this is leading up to, or why he is talking to me about this.

“I don’t love Agatha, Baz. I don’t think I ever did,” he says, slowly getting up from his bed.

“Oh.”

I don’t see why he feels the need to tell me this. What would any of this have to do with me?

“Baz, I’m in love with you.”

I look up at him in complete shock after what I just heard. All these years, I thought that Snow hated me. He moves closer to where I’m sitting.

I have so many questions, but right now, all I want to do is kiss him. So that’s exactly what I’m going to do.

And then _he_ kisses _me_.


End file.
